From The Mountains
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma takes Regina on a hike, but they end up doing a whole different type of exercise.


This was a prompt submitted to me by an anonymous user on Tumblr from a sentence starter meme I reblogged:

"I can't breathe."

This um…this is NSFW and I don't even know how it got there. It started out as an innocent hike… I don't normally even write smut, but here we go.

* * *

Regina Mills was going to kill Emma Swan.

She had thought this several times since the first day she met her and had even attempted it, but she was sure this time.

What had Emma done this time? Come up with the genius idea that they should go for a hike. She had done them before she came to Storybrooke and a few times since. She thought it'd be the perfect date for her and Regina.

Except Regina was more a, run on the treadmill and lift weights kinda woman. Not the hike a giant mountain type. She was lagging far behind Emma, who seemed to be flying.

"I thought we agreed no magic!" Regina panted after her.

"I'm not using any," Emma called back, not bothering to turn around to face her. She turned around a tree, smirking a bit to herself. She hadn't expected Regina "I have beat death countless times" Mills to be the type to freak out over a little hike.

"I can't breathe."

Emma turned around and ran as fast as she could back down the mountain to where Regina was. Her girlfriend was red in face, sure, but she was breathing just fine. Emma reached into her pack and pulled out a bottle of water, thrusting it into her hand.

"Haven't you heard the story of the boy who cried wolf?"

Regina took a giant swig of her cool beverage. "Haven't you ever heard of not killing your girlfriend with a heart attack on a hike?"

"We made it through Neverland just fine, I don't understand how this is a challenge."

"I was working on adrenaline," she replied matter of factly, taking another long sip. "Back there, we were saving Henry. Here we're just…what's the point in this?"

"I read somewhere that a workout is a good way to…well…you know." That all too familiar smirk returned to her lips.

Regina cocked an eyebrow. Emma had brought her up this large rock, simply to try to get her in bed? She threw her now near empty bottle of water at her.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.

"You really are an idiot."

"Because I want to make love?"

"You want to make love?"

Regina bridged the gap between them, moving her thumb under Emma's tank and sliding it down. She brought her mouth to her neck and started to kiss it. Emma shut her eyes, tipping her head back a bit, causing her curls to fall a bit from her ponytail.

"Regina," she half-spoke/half-moaned. "Not here."

"We're the only ones on this trail."

Emma didn't have to be told twice. Suddenly, Regina's mouth was pulled completely away from her neck and she reached into her pack, rummaging around for a bit. She pulled out a bottle of lube. Before Emma could even show her confusion, Regina shook her head.

"It was for when we got back to the cabin, but I guess it'll have to do for now."

She squirted a bit of the jelly onto her fingers, before using her other hand to pull open Emma's gym shorts. She noticed the thong she wore beneath them and smirked.

"You really did have things prepared," she murmured. Emma grinned in return, though that slowly faded and her mouth turned to an "o" shape as Regina's bare hand started to rub the front of her. She bit down on her lip. "You like that?"

"Very…very much."

"How about this?"

The lubed up finger went down the thong and made its way around Emma's private area. She could feel herself slowly getting there and Regina wasn't blind to that either. She moved closer, listening to Emma's different noises.

"Come on," she whispered seductively in her ear. "You can do it."

"Regina," Emma moaned.

"Lower?"

"Mmm…" She nodded and Regina grinned, working her finger down. She was gentle as possible, despite every moan making herself feel wet.

The scream Emma let out on that mountain top that day as she orgasmed could probably be heard throughout the next several cities. Both women were semi-shocked they didn't receive any texts from their friends and family in concern.

Emma glanced from her now wet gym shorts to back to Regina, who's eyes were lit up like a fire. She matched her fire, her panting now matching what Regina's was not long ago.

"Well?" Regina asked.

Their lips collided again and Emma pushed her up against the tree. Her hands grasped Regina's firm breasts and squeezed. They kept lowering and she could tell Regina was going to reach for the lube again, but Emma pushed her hands away.

"I think we need to take back the no magic rule."

"You sure about that?"

"What I need to do to you, we need a bed. I'd rather not bruise that beautiful back."

Regina's smile returned and she flicked her wrist, causing a gust of smoke to go around both of them. Soon, they were back in the cabin that they had rented. Emma wasted no time moving down Regina's leggings so she had perfect access to the areas she so desired.

Maybe that article hadn't been so ridiculous after all…

* * *

As always, prompts are accepted on my Tumblr accounts: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction!


End file.
